


Hey, That's MY Best Friend!

by NAGIndustries



Series: Mixed Up Lovers [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Angst, Oh My God, i love these idiots, so far anyway, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGIndustries/pseuds/NAGIndustries
Summary: These idiots need to get their lives together.  Especially their love lives."Kyo-chan and Kao-chan are acting awfully friendly, aren't they?"





	Hey, That's MY Best Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeet  
> New fanfiction bois  
> I'm so sorry to the readers of my old fanfictions  
> The story starts off at the end of one of the events from the manga, but reading it isn't really necessary. All you need to know is that this is after the sports festival, and Kyouya, Kaoru, and Hunny's team (the white team) won.

"Nice job out there, Kyouya!"

Kyouya turned around to find Kaoru running up to him.  He was hanging around the front of the school, waiting for Tamaki so they could head home together.  _What's Kaoru doing here anyway?_ he thought to himself.  _I thought he'd be sticking by Hikaru since Sports Day's over._

"That's Kyouya- _senpai_ to you, Kaoru." he replied.  Kaoru rolled his eyes as he skidded to a stop.

"Gee, thanks." he snorted.  "I just thought I was being nice, but whatever.  You've always been pretty rude to me, you know."

"At least I have being cute going for me."  Kyouya smirked slightly as Kaoru blushed.  _I still can't believe I said that_ , Kaoru thought. embarrassed.  He looked away, hiding his face.  Leave it to Kyouya to embarrass him like that.  Already annoyed, he turned to leave.

"But thank you, Kaoru."

He spun back around to see Kyouya...well, not smiling, exactly, but looking at him pleasantly.  "And thanks for helping the white team win that one.  I was-" Kyouya paused.  "concerned that we wouldn't win."  Kaoru felt a smile spread across his face.

"Just admit you were afraid you'd lose to milord, Kyouya-senpai." 

"I would never lie."

"C'mon, Kyouya."

"No."

"Alright, man.  Whatever you say."  He turned around for the second time, preparing to walk away.  Kyouya growled, aggravated.  He was prepared to argue further, but...He exhaled.  _I'm just too tired._

"Alright, fine, you win." Kyouya mumbled.  "You may be slightly right."  Kaoru glanced at him, and was surprised to find that his sharp demeanor had weathered down to something softer.  He rubbed his glasses against his shirt, and Kaoru found his face was heating up.

"It's okay, senpai." he assured him, patting him on the shoulder.  "No sane person would want to lose to Tamaki-senpai."  Kyouya managed a small smile, and Kaoru found that he had to look away.

"Kyoooooooouya!!!!"

Tamaki ran up to Kyouya and Kaoru, Haruhi stuck under his arm and Hikaru chasing after him.  Kyouya quickly pulled himself back together, pushing his glasses back onto his face and shrugging Kaoru's hand off of his shoulder.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru."  He nodded politely at each of them.  Tamaki squeezed Kyouya in a quick hug, and Haruhi and Hikaru nodded back at him.  "Where's Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"Mori's buying Hunny cake." Tamaki explained.  "Since, you know-" he pouted.  "The Red Team lost to you guys."   Kyouya smirked, and Kaoru snorted into his hand.  Haruhi gave him a strange look.  He returned it, raising his eyebrow.

”What?”

”What were you talking to Kyouya-senpai about?” she asking.  Hikaru blinked.

”Yeah, what _are_ you doing with Kyouya, anyway?”

”Kyouya- _senpai._ ”

Hikaru didn’t bother to respond, and instead stared at Kaoru. Kaoru thought back to a few days ago, abou Hikaru keeping secrets from him.  He was, to put it nicely, a bit resentful.  So he decided to return the favor.

”It’s a secret!” Kaoru exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and holding up a peace sign.  Hikaru, clearly taken aback, opened his mouth to speak again when he heard faint chuckling.  Kyouya was grinning into his hand, his cheeks faintly red.  Kaoru made a show of looking at the sky to hide his blushing face.  Haruhi and Hikaru looked confused, while Tamaki just gaped at him.

”Kyouya!” he yelled, shocked.  “Did that devil twin...make you laugh?”

“I suppose so.” Kyouya said amiably, his grin fading into a smile.  “He made it sound like we were making out or something of the sort.”  Hikaru glared suspiciously as Kaoru’s face reddened even more.  Even Haruhi was catching onto his strange behavior now, glancing over at him.  Kaoru played it off with a grin, throwing his arm around Haruhi’s shoulder.

”When I could be making out with Haruhi?  Don’t be ridiculous!” he scoffed, shaking his head.  “Making out with Kyouya...”  Before he could stop it, his own version of Tamaki’s Mind Theatre kicked in:

_”Hey, Kyooouyaa.”  Kaoru whispered, grabbing the older boy’s face._

_”Um, wh-what are you...” Kyouya stumbled over his words, his face red.  “What are you doing?”_

_”Getting ready to make out with you.”_

_Kyouya’s eyes widened as he was pulled down into a kiss.  Colors flashed across Kaoru’s vision as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya’s waist.  It was just the two of them. Together._

_”Kaoru...” Kyouya mumbled.  “Kaoru...”_

_“_ Kaoru!”

Kaoru blinked.  Kyouya was staring at him, the beginnings of aggravation flickering in his eyes.

"You were staring into space."

"Alright, it wouldn't be that bad." 

"Excuse me?"

"Making out with you."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Joking!" Kaoru quickly replied.  Before Kyouya could respond, he grabbed Hikaru's hand and gave Kyouya a quick nod before sprinting off.

"Kaoru, what was that all about?" Hikaru hissed. Kaoru just shrugged as they slowed to a stop in front of their limo.  From back at the front of the academy, Haruhi gave the two remaining boys a long look before turning around.

"Well, I'd better head off, too.  See ya."

"Goodnight, Haruhi."

" _Bye_ , Haruhi!!!" Tamaki called after her retreating back.  She quickened her pace and swiftly turned the corner.  When Tamaki was sure she had disappeared, he looked over to glare at Kyouya.

"Kyouya!  You were acting very chummy with Kaoru, you know!" he exclaimed, sounding betrayed.  He looked at the ground, his eyes downcast.  "Are you thinking about... _replacing_ me?"  Kyouya rolled his eyes as he led the blonde towards their own limos. 

"No, calm down." he replied.  Truthfully, he didn't think anyone could replace Tamaki.  The other boy caused him to feel...strong emotions.  Which emotions they were, he wasn't quite sure.  But it didn't matter now.

Someone was about to challenge his truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bros  
> Comments and the like are appreciated!!!


End file.
